Tiger's Birthday
by NakrellTakima
Summary: Ok, this is just a one-shot Shere Khan x Bagheera story. If you don't like Slash PLEASE don't read.


****Note: Ok, this is my first Sheregheera fanfic and its probably not that good but bear with me…**

**I don't own The Jungle Book!**

**Tiger's Birthday**

It was a cool day in the jungle. Everything was peaceful and there seemed to be no action or movement that required any of the animals to be on high alert.

Well, there was maybe one movement.

Every year on this particular day, Shere Khan the tiger began to roam this side of the jungle with particular pleasure. All the animals knew that his presence could only bring tears and bloodshed, but not this day of the year and many wondered why. Some who were curious enough to ask met their end at the sharp claws of the tiger. Since no one wanted to die soon, they began to ignore the tiger's presence and continue as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Deep in the jungle, Bagheera the panther was jumping from tree to tree in search for a kill. It was early afternoon so he knew that most of the animals would be grazing in the open fields. As he jumped to another tree, the jungle breeze brought to him the distinguishable scent of the tiger. This was just great; there was no way he could hunt with him roaming around. Not because he'd scare the prey away but because on this particular day Khan was looking for him.

Knowing that staying would cause his scent to betray him, Bagheera decided to go back to his territory. Even Shere Khan respected the limits he could enter and his territory was one of them.

Not far from where the panther was, Shere Khan smiled to himself as the scent of the panther became clearer by the minute. The panther wasn't good at evading him; it was rather easy to find him due to the fact that his scent was unmistakable. After all, they were the only cats in the jungle thanks to the man and their fire arms.

With his nose close to the floor, Khan wasted in tracking the panther. He walked a few more feet before the smell became stronger.

He was near.

The tiger raised his head up to the trees and listened. He could hear the faint sounds of breathing, it could only be Bagheera.

No doubt, the tree was located feet away in front of the tiger and indeed, Bagheera was there. He tries to remain still and not to breathe as hard. Still, he knew he has to get away from the tiger as soon as possible. It was risky, but he had no choice. He took in a small breath and began to move.

On the jungle floor, Shere Khan laughed to himself. He knew that the panther was trying to get away but even if he tried he'd still find him. With a smile on his face the tiger began to walk towards the tree.

"Oh, Bagheera…" he said in a seductive voice.

The panther's eyes widen and halted at the sudden call of his name. _Oh crap…._ He thought; though he didn't know if the tiger had seen him or if he was just bluffing. Still, he knew that the tiger liked to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He was too busy asking himself questions that he didn't notice the tiger below him. He'd been observing the panther's reaction to his voice that he hadn't bothered to interrupt his thoughts.

"Ah, there you are little panther." He said suddenly.

Bagheera shut his eyes hard in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself be found by the tiger again… still, this wasn't new to him. Taking in a deep breathe, the panther tried to remain calm as he lay in the branch he was standing one. With an annoyed gaze he looked down at Khan who seemed to be very pleased with himself.

"What do you want?" the panther hissed.

Shere Khan chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot?"

The panther rolled his eyes with an annoyed manner. He hated to play the guessing game with Shere Khan, especially when he very well knew the outcome.

With a sarcastic smile on his face the panther let out a sigh, "Of course no! It's your birthday… I know because it's the only time of the year you decide to bother me. So, you want me to sing 'Happy Birthday', Shere Khan?"

"Actually, I was thinking more of a…. _present_ this year." The tiger cooed.

"Pre-Present?" he replied an unease feeling.

The tiger smiled and locked eyes with the panther as if he was some defenseless creature he was about to kill, "Yes. You see, I've grown bored of having you sing… so this year I want something from you."

"And what exactly do you want?" A dark image clouded the panther's mind as he finished his question. He could only think of one thing that the tiger would want from him and that was Mowgli. He'd been after the man-cub since his arrival to the jungle but now, he was in the man village.

"You really don't know?" Khan smirked.

Having heard about enough the panther rose from his position and jumped to the next tree branch. Before leaving he looked back at Shere Khan; who appeared to be surprised at the sudden action.

"I fear that I do. So, I'll be leaving…. Happy Birthday, Khan. And too bad you didn't want a song."

"No, no. You do not understand I don't want the man-cub."

That forced Bagheera to turn around completely and jump down from the tree. He was now a few feet away from Khan, with a clear face of confusion. "No?"

"No. This year… what I want from you is…."

He left the panther hanging. He took his time to answer, knowing that the suspense was killing the panther from the inside. Finally, with a soft purr the tiger replied, "You."

This made the panther back up abruptly into the tree, his eyes widen and he could feel his heart in his throat. "I-I-I beg your pa-pardon?"

Shere Khan couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. The panther looked so shocked and too innocent for him to contain himself. With a smug smile on his face the tiger looked away from the panther.

"Yes. So, I'll close my eyes and count to ten. You better run and pray that I don't find you." He closed his eyes, "One… two… three…"

"You are a sick bastard, Shere Khan." Bagheera growled, still shocked from what the tiger wanted.

Yet, the tiger ignored him, "Four…"

_He's bluffing._ Bagheera told himself, _all he wants it's to get you out of the way before he goes to the man village. _After convincing himself that the tiger was only playing with his mind, Bagheera took a step forward and looked at Shere Khan firmly.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again. As soon as I run you're going to go after Mowgli."

Khan stopped counting and looked at Bagheera with annoyance. "Fine, you don't believe me… suit yourself. But don't blame me for what's about to happen…."

"What? What do you—"

Before Bagheera could finish talking, Khan jumped towards him pinning him to the jungle floor. From that moment, all that was heard were screams and two roars that united into one after a moment. The jungle animals thought that there was a fight between the two jungle cats but none dared to go see.

Good for them, or else they would have met their end.

Hours later, Bagheera found himself crossing the lake's log with his sore body. He was angered at the tiger and at himself for not leaving when he had the chance. He stopped near the middle of the log and looked down into the clear water. "Damn, Shere Khan."

"Yo, Baggy!"

Great. Just what her needed, Baloo. "Not now, Baloo." He said in an irritated tone, "I'm not in the mood."

The bear stopped his dance and stared at the panther in disbelief. He knew Bagheera was moody but he was never THIS moody. "Sheesh, what crawled up your butt?"

"SHUT UP!" the panther hissed, clearly angered at the comment.

He knew that Baloo meant it as a figure of speech but he couldn't help his anger from rising. He could still remember what had happen earlier even though he was trying to forget it. What had happen gave him a whole new view on Shere Khan. Maybe he wasn't the big bad cat everyone thought but a pussy cat who just wanted love. Still, Bagheera believed that Khan could have taken a whole other approach in telling him how he felt.

Rape, was defiantly the wrong way to go.

Baloo stared into his friend's eyes and knew that something must of happened earlier that made him so sulky. He thought about it for a while and then it hit him. They day and the roars he had heard earlier, yup. With a mocking grin in his face the bear decided to talk.

"I know what's bothering ya. You crossed paths with Ole Strips, didn't you Baggs? What did he have you do this time? Sing 'Happy Birthday' again?"

The panther glared at the bear before answering, "Don't even remind me."


End file.
